fire_forcefandomcom-20200222-history
Ogun Montgomery
is a Third Generation and member of Special Fire Force Company 4. Appearance Ogun has dark skin, black hair with shaved sides, and cornrows on the top. He has black eyes with light swirls as the iris, and dons the Special Fire Force orange jumpsuit with the sleeves rolled up. He wears black wristbands with light swirls on each wrist. Personality Ogun is shown to be a peacemaker, breaking up a confrontation between Shinra Kusakabe and Karin, showing his maturity. He is a good friend of both Shinra and Arthur Boyle, knowing each of them from their academy days.Chapter 93 He often observed and modrated their various fights over the years, despite finding the contest between knights and heroes ridiculous because they were all training to be firefighters. Ogun views Shinra and Arthur's rivalry positively, seeing it as a friendship in spite of their denial. Abilities Ogun is a Third Generation, giving him the power to create and utilize his own flames. He uses this ability to create fire-shaped weapons, which he launches at his opponents from a distance. He is capable of creating several of these weapons at once.Chapter 113, Page 19 Using Flamy Ink, Ogun can "tattoo" flames onto his body to temporally increase his strength to Leonard Burns' level. As such, he's able to shatter the ground with his strength and overpower a Demon Infernal. Background Ogun attended the Special Fire Force Training Academy, where he made friends with Shinra and Arthur despite having to moderate their various fights. Plot VS. Special Fire Force Company 4 arc While a seemingly possessed Shinra rampaged in the Special Fire Force Company 4's headquarters, Ogun appears alongside his academy friend Arthur. Using his fire spears to put a hold on Shinra's attacks, Ogun focuses on finding a way of returning Shinra to normal. When Shinra lashes out and heavily kicks Ogun in the stomach, Ogun endues the attack with the aid of Pan Ko Paat. Upon hearing the nature of Arthur's past, Ogun almost blurts out the truth but is interrupted by Pan. Despite the battle between Shinra and Arthur becoming more intense, Ogun becomes more relaxed as the fight resembles their school days where neither Shinra or Arthur could actually win or seriously hurt each other. Despite both Shinra and Arthur promising to kill the other and the worries of the other onlookers: Ogun's faith in the two is rewarded when Shinra chooses to kick himself in the face and break free from the spirit controlling him. Chinese Peninsula arc While his superiors discuss the outcome of Company 8's latest clash with the White Hoods, Ogun training with of other members of Company 4. He later joins the Adolla Burst research expedition as the Squad Leader under Pan's command. Ogun expresses excitement at the idea of travelling to the Chinese Peninsula, including setting foot on Chinese soil for the first time. Upon arriving, he taste the soil, which wasn't to his liking. Travelling to the Tear in Space, everyone except Victor Licht is intoxicated by the land's gas. They are soon attacked by a giant work, during which a talking mole called Schop takes refuge on their truck. Pan has Ogun and Shinra act on the crisis, leading to him using his Yoruba Lance to power his board. Mobile, Ogun defeats the worms using Yoruba Blacksmith. Afterwards, Ogun interrogates Schop as to what he is, leading to him telling him about his home Oasis and the pirates that made others like himself flee the area. The next day, the group arrives at the Oasis, and discover the pirates Schop spoke of are discovered to be sentient Infernals, leading to Ogun attack them as he tells Shinra to get Victor to safety. After they retreat, Schop informs the group that the Infernals are probably trying to make the Tabernacle explode, and informs them that their leader is a horned Infernal, leading Ogun becoming nervous. As Pan and Victor investigate the Shintai with Arthur, the remainder of the group is confronted by the sentient Infernals with their leader Tempe. As the leader attacks the group and tells them he wants to explode the Shintai in order to kill himself, Schop tells him to die alone, leading to Ogun informing Schop that he can't as it takes a tremendous amount of firepower to destroy a Demon Infernal. Defending Shinra when he is attacked, Ogun kills the Infernal he was facing, leading to only Tempeh reaming alive. Unable to defeat Tempeh, Shinra asks Ogun to buy him some time so he can get Divine Protection from the Black Lady he was connected to. Denying Tamaki Kotatsu's assistance, Ogun gets fired up and activates Flamy Ink. Overpowering the Demon Infernal, he notes he can't keep it up as his body is beginning to burn up. Buying Shinra enough time, he defeats the Infernal in one second. Questioning where Tempeh is and he looks above, he realises Shinra the power of the Adolla Burst. After learning that Amaterasu is powered by humans, Ogun notes the news will shake up the Tokyo empire, leading to Pan saying they need to be discreet. Departing the Oasis, the group is intoxicated by the gas again, leading to Ogun noting it was fun as they return to Tokyo. Ōbi's Rescue arc Upon news being reported that Company was wanted by the Tokyo Army after Akitaru Ōbi was arrested for his apparent failed kidnapping of Shinra, Ogun notes something weird is going on. Trivia * His name may be based on Ogun, the West African god of war and metal work in traditional Yoruba mythology that is tied toblacksmiths and tool makers. Ogun's connection to Yoruba culture is further implied as several of his attacks are named after the Yoruba. * His surname might be a reference to the British Field Marshal, Bernard Montgomery. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:4th Special Fire Brigade Category:Third Generation Category:Fire Soldier